In a publication entitled “Evaluation of Two Organosilane Products for Sustained Antimicrobial Activity on High-Touch Surfaces in Patient Rooms, American Journal of Infection Control 42 (2014) 326-8, reports, inter alia, “To the best of our knowledge, ours is the first published controlled trial of applying organosilane compounds to high-touch surfaces in patient rooms as a strategy for reducing the level of microbial contamination of environmental surfaces between daily cleanings.” Id. at 327.
The authors found the two organosilanes ineffective for any sort of sustained antimicrobial efficacy. “In conclusion, our study was not able to demonstrate sustained antimicrobial activity for either organosilane product tested when applied to high-touch surfaces.” Id. at 328.